


Three, Two, One

by Kadma32



Series: Missing Scenes [2]
Category: God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plus a little dialogue and introspection, Scene from the movie, Two boys being playful, lake scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadma32/pseuds/Kadma32
Summary: After Johnny spends the night with Gheorghe in the caravan, he feels this new, strange thing in his chest.He feels happy.
Relationships: Gheorghe Ionescu/Johnny Saxby
Series: Missing Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205102
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Three, Two, One

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me. I have had a rough couple of days and I just wanted to have a little bit of fluff in my life. 
> 
> Also, I always think that little scene when the boys are just relaxed and playful with each other is often undervalued xD
> 
> Please note that English is not my first language and this work is unbetaed. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Johnny knew that there was something wrong with him. 

There had to be. Maybe something he had eaten didn’t agree with him because he just felt too elated. 

Too happy. 

Ok, to be fair, the morning had started very well, so maybe there was nothing wrong with breakfast. 

After all, he had woken up in the caravan, feeling warm and relaxed. 

Comforted.

And the warmth wasn’t just given by the worn-out cover, but also by the naked body lying next to his. 

Gheorghe was still there, still abandoned to sleep.

Johnny felt his cheeks burning, like some idiot after his first orgasm, as he studied Gheorghe’s feature in the dim light filtering through the curtains. 

Had his curls always looked so soft? 

Had his lips always felt that inviting? Or was it a product of the night before? 

He wanted to touch it and see. The skin of his hands itched to reaffirm the memories of the night before. 

He stopped his vagabond hand just in time. He was about to gently strike Gheorghe’s bottom lip when Gheorghe opened his eyes, looking at him first with a little surprise. 

Then with that strange fondness that Johnny had glimpsed a couple of times when they were in the hills. 

That fondness that had always coaxed with something engrained far too deeply in him not to make him close up like a clam. 

‘I have got to go’ he said, before stumbling out of the bed, grabbing his clothes as he went. 

He dressed up outside, in the cold air. 

But a little smile was still on his face. 

So no, it wasn’t his breakfast fault. It was Gheorghe’s fault. 

And he intended to make him pay for it. Too much happiness was hard for him to swallow. 

He just needed to find the right time.  
But fortune favours the brave, or something like that, and, that late morning, the chance was shining right in front of him, as Gheorghe frowned at the wheels and gears of the tractor that didn’t want to restart. 

‘Let me’ Johnny said, pushing his way in and making quick work of the stubborn, temperamental machine. 

‘Thanks’ Gheorghe mumbled. 

Ah, his chance. 

Chuckling, Johnny stretched his hand and spread as much muck he had on it right on Gheorghe’s face. 

‘Your face is priceless’ Johnny heard himself saying while watching Gheorghe’s stunned expression, as he checked himself in the mirror. 

‘Come here freak’ Gheorghe replied, wiping some muck and trying to catch Johnny back.

‘You are too slow faggot’ Johnny said, rushing out. 

God, it felt good. When was the last time he had felt so playful? When was the last time the darkness had felt so at bay?

‘Tze, faggot’ Gheorghe said, rolling his eyes.

‘Come, I know a place to clean you up’ he said, without giving it much thought. 

He just didn’t want that feeling to end. And he knew that the moment he stopped to think, the moment he gave his darkness even one second to take hold of him, that fleeting feeling would be gone.

And besides, after all that had been said and done between them, maybe this could turn out to be a good idea. 

A little, small gesture for Gheorghe. 

Gheorghe looked at him curiously for a moment, but he didn’t ask where this place was. Surely it must be a little strange, to even lead him to the motorbike instead of, say, the water hose. 

But Gheorghe just followed Johnny to the motorbike and off they went, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Thank God, the place was just as he remembered it: a little lake in the middle of nowhere, where the only sound besides their breaths and steps was the murmuring of the little stream. 

The kind of place where you can breathe free. 

Johnny watched Gheorghe’s face as he took his helmet off and he felt extremely proud of himself as he saw his eyes widening in surprise. 

‘It’s not much right now. But in the spring it’s very pretty’ he said, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed by how cheesy this whole thing was starting to sound. 

But, right there, when there was nowhere around for miles, he didn’t care. 

He had made Gheorghe smile and that was enough. 

Of course, he didn’t know if it could match up to Gheorghe’s memories of his country, that amazing picture of spring in the land of his mind he had told him about with such longing in his voice. 

But this could be a little, British equivalent. 

They sat down on the bank of the lake and relaxed, enjoying the silence and the natural noises. Gheorghe didn’t ask him how he knew of this place, he didn’t enquire about any special memories that could be attached to it. 

He did ask something else though:

‘Have you ever swum in it?’ 

‘In what?’ Johnny burst out. 

Gheorghe moved his head to point at the water. 

‘No’ Johnny said, a little too stunned to think of anything. 

Gheorghe, without saying a word, stood up and started to take his clothes off. 

‘What are you doing?’ Johnny replied, standing up immediately too as Gheorghe’s body appeared in the tremulous light of the British sun. 

God, his body. 

‘Going in the water’ he simply said, straight and direct to the point, completely unashamed. He then moved his head to indicate Johnny himself, the clear invite for him to take his clothes off. 

And Johnny did it, leaving on only his underwear. 

They looked at each other. 

‘It’s going to be freezing’ he managed to say, looking a little at Gheorghe a little bewildered by the whole situation. 

‘Yes’ 

‘And we are still going in?’ 

‘Yes’ Gheorghe replied, still a monosyllable for an answer, but his little smile had grown. 

‘And I am the freak?’ 

‘Yes’ Gheorghe said, this time outright grinning. 

‘We jump together’ Gheorghe said, taking charge of the situation. 

Johnny nodded. 

He had the feeling that he was always going to trust the man in front of him. 

‘Three, two, one’ 

And they jumped.


End file.
